Honest
by remygeon
Summary: Picks up at the end of Season 7. Deb doesn't leave and things get heated. Debster. Rated M for explicit language and content.


Chapter 1

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot and never brought to mind_

 _Should auld acquaintance be forgot and auld lang syne_

They weave through the crowd, she's holding onto his arm while everyone around them embrace into the new year. He feels her hold slipping but he grabs her in his firmly, making sure she knows he's still with her. But there is a vacant look in her eyes, he's not sure if she's still with him.

He's carrying his sleeping son in his arms with Deb trailing from behind as they get to his apartment. He envies Harrison, unwoken by the fireworks and dancing, his innocence brings a sense of peace. He puts him down in his bed and leaves the night light on. He hoped to find Deb raiding his fridge for beer and talking shit about the leftover Chinese food rotting on the top shelf but she isn't. Instead he hears the shower running sending a sense of relief; she hadn't bolted.

He hears the shower turn off 10 minutes later followed by shelves opening and closing. Once the pitter patter stops, he knocks on the door. He opens the handle slowly and pokes his head in. She's lying at the edge of the bed, curled up facing away from him, dressed in a baggy t-shirt and yellow shorts. Her wet hair soaks through the pillow. He walks over and kneels in front of her.

Her eyes are closed but he knows she's awake. He's desperate to get her attention, like if he doesn't do something now, he'll lose her forever. He bends down and kisses her broken wrist. He moves upwards to place a kiss on her arm and shoulder, staying there for a second. He can hear her shallow breathing in the quiet apartment. He goes on to kiss the top of her head and down to her cheek. He feels her turn her head slightly and he accidentally kisses the side of her lips. Neither of them pull away. He tilts his head so he places a chaste kiss on her lips. There's a slight response. He brings a hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as her eyes fall to his lips. The next thing he knows, he's kissing her longer than he really should.

He's suddenly remembering a 15 year old Deb helping him pick out a prom outfit at the mall. He couldn't be bothered with the whole process but Harry was busy with work and had tasked Deb to take care of him, which she took with much enthusiasm. He remembers getting his coat stuck so Deb goes into the dressing room to untangle him and she's laughing at him for being such a dork. A group of jocks from school saw them leave the small cubicle and immediately surrounded them.

"Jesus Christ, Morgan. You really are fucking your sister." The alpha male said and the rest of them laughed. "Don't blame him, look at that sweet piece of ass." Another said.

"Fuck off, Glenn." Dexter said, seeing red. The boys left them after a few more taunts. He looked back at Deb and she wasn't too enthusiastic about the rest of the afternoon after that.

He climbs into bed, one hand cupping her face and the other bracing himself as his knee accidentally brushes her thigh. There is an audible gasp and suddenly there was tongue. He thinks about the embarrassed 15 year old Deb and the person in front of him now. He's too tired to lie to himself about how much he likes this. And from the way she's trailing her hand down his chest, he's positive she likes this too.

He sits up, pulling her with him. She's got her hand under his shirt and attempts to pull it over his head. He has it off in one swift move and they're kissing again, hot and heavy. She sits on his lap and her hand journeys down to his zipper. He inhales sharply as she rubs him over his pants while kissing his neck. He's so fucking hard as she nips the shell of his ear.

He guides her lips to his while she unbuttons his pants very skillfully one handed and slides into his boxers. "Fuck..." he hisses when she has him in her hand.

He leans back a little, letting her rub him while his other hand is on his face and she's sucking his thumb between her plump lips, ending it with a little bite. She has all the power at this point,.

He reaches down and slips his had under her shorts and graze her clit. She bucks forward, kneeling upright so he can reach further in. He slips a finger between those lips and feel just how wet she is. She's pumping him a little faster at this point.

Not willing to end things too quickly, he flips them over so he's hovering over her once again. He slips a finger inside her and she groans. She trusts forward and their lips reunite. He puts a second finger in and rubs her clit with his thumb, causing her to say fuck over and over. She screams it when he slams a third finger to his satisfaction. He kisses her neck as she drenches his hand, bucking upwards faster and faster. He kisses her deeply as she cums.

She shakes and goes limp as he takes his hand out from her shorts. She opens her eyes when she feels her shorts being pulled off. She lifts her hips and he runs his hand up and down her inner thigh, making her shiver. She sits up and pulls up her tee and he finally see's all of her.

Taking off his pants was easy with the fly already open. She gets off the bed and kisses her way down his neck, chest, and hip as she gets to her knees. She takes off his boxers and he's totally exposed. He doesn't take her eyes off her when she licks the head of his cock. She licks the underside and then taking it whole into her mouth, he brings a hand to her head on reflex. He pants as her head bobs, hitting the back of her throat and it takes all his willpower to not cum in her mouth.

"I want..." he trails off.

"What did you say?" She pulls out, teasing the tip once more and brushing his balls.

"I want to fuck you." He says, wiping her lips with his thumb.

"Are you sure you don't want to..." she sucks him fully one more time, "Cum right now?" His hand is grabbing at the sheets, It was so fucking tempting.

"I'm sure."

She stands and straddles him, their lips crashing once more. She's grinding against him slowly and painfully with her arms thrown over his shoulders. He licks down her breasts and takes a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard. "Oh fuck..." she gasps, urging him on. He moves on to the other and he can feel how wet her pussy is getting against his cock.

He pulls away and lean their foreheads together. Her eyes are closed in anticipation.

"Deb..." He whispers and she opens her eyes. That's when he guides himself into her opening as she lowers herself. Her mouth gaps open and they move together.

"Faster..." she says, moving harder and he complies. The way her hips moved and how tight she felt around him had his head spinning. He can feel her nails digging into his shoulders.

He knows she's close when her movement becomes less controlled. He picks up the pace and sucks on her right nipple, which sent her orgasm to come crashing along with his. She collapses on top of him, breathless and sated.

"I love you." He says. He swears he heard her snicker but his heart is beating too loudly.

"I love you too."

He likes the weight of her on top of him, it sends warmth through his body. Apparently she likes it too because she falls asleep soon after. Dexter, too afraid he would find her gone in the new year morning, fights the feeling but eventually succumbs to it.


End file.
